The Return of Shadow
by Apple and Tootsie
Summary: Apple- um....I kind REALLY suck at summeries but could you give me some help I REALLY need it
1. The Retutn

Chapter 1:  
  
The Beginning  
  
Warning ! ! ! Warning ! ! !: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle spoilers!!! What happens in the beginning of story really happens at the end of fighting FINAL HAZARD. Disclaimer: Apple- " The characters from SA2 battle are not mine! . . .How many times do we have to go through with this?" Tootsie- "I don't know ask the people who started this why." Apple- "Nah . . . .Oh I just forgot it. Please don't sue! All you will get is pocket lint and a scrunchi!" '....' - this means thoughts "...." - this means some one is talking {....} - this means memory (....) - this means something is being explained or me and Tootsie will be talking. ............................................................................ .......................... "Here I come you creep!" So Shadow rushes up to the FINALHAZARD as orange eggs hit him as well as two swiping beams. When he gets close enough, one of the beams hit him and he gets thrown back a couple of meters. "Shadow! Are you alright?" Sonic's voice was heard. 'I have to do this... for Maria...' Shadow got his senses back and with a burst of energy he rushed to the FINALHAZARD. "RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!" FINALHAZARD was defeated... "Alright! We did it Shadow!" Sonic had appeared next to Shadow his gold quills waving around in the non-existent breeze. "Good job, Sonic." When that was said, Sonic and Shadow shake their hands but then they both look up at the same time to see the space colony ARK was still hurtling towards Earth! They look at each other and nod their heads as if reading each others minds. They then start to fly to the space colony with their arms extended outward."We won't let that get through!" Sonic says confidently. {"Shadow, I beg of you..."} "Maria?" Shadow swore that he heard her voice... {"Shadow, give them a chance to be happy... All the people on that planet... Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog..."} A single tear was shed down Shadow's face and then he looked more determined than ever. They then clasped their hands together and yelled... "Now Shadow!...CHAOS CONTROL!" A bright yellow light engulfed them and the colony. The space colony ARK was now safely in orbit around the Earth again and all the people of Earth were safe. "Maria... This is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you . . ."  
  
"Where's Shadow?" Rouge the bat asked timidly to Sonic who has now been restored to his original blue self. Sonic bends his head downward and shakes it. He walks to the window and Rouge goes to join him. "Do you really think he created Shadow to carry out his revenge on all those people on Earth?" Rouge asked Sonic really wanting to know what all this is about. "He was what he was. A brave and honorable hedgehog! He sacrificed himself to save the Earth." Sonic said back to Rouge and she left to go talk to Knuckles. By another window, Dr. Eggman (Tootsie- "I'm going to call him Dr. Robotnick as it is his REAL name and I don't like calling him Eggman." Apple- "yeah you tell them Tootsie!") And Tails were talking. " as a child I always looked up to my grandfather for all the great things he accomplished. He was my hero. . .but to think did he really want to destroy Earth?" Dr. Robitnick confided into Tails. "I don't know but what I do know is that we all did it together!" Tails said back to Dr. Robotnick. Again somewhere else in the room Knuckles was talking to Rouge who was looking out a window at the Earth. "Are you going to go back to stealing those jewels you love so much?" Knuckles asked Rouge. "Nah. I'm going to stop that line of work. To much work for to little pay, besides, I have something better than jewels in mind . . .it will all work out." Rouge said as Knuckles walks towards the window she was looking out of. "Alright if you say so." Knuckles said. "Shadow, the ultimate life form..." Sonic whispers to himself. "Sonic, what's the matter?" Amy Rose says to him. "Aw nothing. Now lets go home. Back to the planet that's as cool and blue as me!" Sonic gives Amy the thumbs up sign as this is said. Amy then just walks away from Sonic and his arrogance. Everyone then just walks out the door so that they can leave. But Sonic, being the last to leave looked behind him before he left. He looked out the window to all the stars where Shadow had died..."Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
In that whole adventure in the space colony ARK all 6 of them learned how to be friends. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and even Dr. Robotnick. But as soon as they reach Earth all this will be forgotten... They will be enemies again and this adventure will forever just be sitting in the back of all their memories... Until something big reminds them all of what crisis can do... ............................................................................ ...................................... 'Were am I ? . . . . .What happened? . . . . .Maria . . .' Shadow the hedgehog slowly opened his eyes. . .  
  
"What?!?! . . . .Were the heck am I?" Shadow was panicking at the sight before him . . .Nothing! . . . As far as he could see was black! . . . He couldn't even see himself. Then, out of nowhere, a bright flash of light . . . . and Maria appears. "Shadow . . ." "Maria . . ." they said. "It's nice to see you again Shadow . . .it's been so long." said Maria, "I'm happy to see you too Maria . . .But, where are we?" Shadow asked. "Well, I'm afraid to say that you have died. . . I came bearing a message . . .shall you listen?" she said patiently. "Of course I will, Maria." Shadow said calmly. "Well I came to tell you that, because you are dead, you either go to heaven or hell right?" Maria now looked at Shadow awaiting an answer. "Yes. . ." Shadow was getting a bit worried. He didn't know what all this was leading to. . . Maria continued her explanation, "Well, you have done bad things for a great majority of your life and I'm ashamed for you because of it." Maria had a disapproving look on her face and it was directed towards Shadow. Shadow looked downward in shame. He didn't mean to. . . It was all for Maria. . . Maria suddenly got a smile on her face. "But, You sacrificed yourself to save the Earth and for that I'm very proud of you." Maria was now beaming at Shadow. "Really?" Shadow said hesitantly as he raised his head to see Maria. "Really." Maria was still beaming at him, "But I'm afraid that we still don't know where to put you." "What do you mean?!" Shadow was looking panicky again. He didn't want to stay in this endless void forever! "Don't worry Shadow. You have been given another chance! You are allowed to go back to Earth until you die again. You get to choose where you end up. Heaven or Hell. I'm in Heaven. Good Bye..." Maria's figure slowly disappears as her voice fades in the distance. "Maria? . . . MARIA!!! . . . MARIA COME BACK!!! . . . . ." Shadow starts running . . . calling Maria all along the way. . . "MARIA!!!" ............................................................................ ...................................... Apple- "So we come to the beginning of this so called tale!" Tails- "Your not talking about me are you?" Apple- "Of course not! What gave you that idea and how in the world did you find me? This is supposed to be my private place were no one including Tootsie could find me!" Tails- "Well I guess it isn't secret any more because every one knows!" Apple- "WHAT!!!!!" Tails- "Yeah when Sonic found out he told every one!" Apple- " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" *a big bolt of lightning hits Tails* Tails- "Ouch . . . ." Apple- " Now that's the end of that! Well please review!" ............................................................................ ...................................... 


	2. What is that thing?

Chapter 2- Earth to Shadow!  
  
Tootsie- "I came up with the title! ^-^" Apple- "And it's a very good title too. 'Earth to Shadow'... Hmmm... I like it! But I don't think he's home and so he didn't get the message." Tootsie- *LOL* "Well, here is the second installment of 'The Return of Shadow!' "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some were else. . . . .  
  
"Do you think he's dead Eve?" A red hedgehog says. "I don't know Chris. Lets poke it with a stick!" This time a green hedgehog was talking. So they started to poke Shadow with two very pointy sticks. Then when they poked him on the head . . . "Maria..." Shadow mumbled. "EEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!! IT'S TALKING!!! AND ALIVE!!! EEK!!!" They screeched. "Ugh... My head.... Maria? Where are you? Where did you go?!" Shadow woke up holding his head and then jolted awake. "Whoa man! There is no 'Maria' around here. Only me and Eve." The red hedgehog told Shadow. "Yeah! You tell him Chris!" This time the green hedgehog was talking and bouncing up and down excitingly. The red one looks at the green one skeptically. "Cut back on the sugar Eve." "Who are you?" Shadow asked both of the hedgehogs skeptically. The red hedgehog answered him. "I'm Chris. This is my hyper friend Eve." "Her real name is Christina but she doesn't like that name!" Eve said. "SHUT UP EVE!!!" Chris shouted in Eve's face. Eve stuck her tongue out at Chris. "Sorry!" "Well. . . Where am I?" Shadow asked them. "On Earth! Duh!" Eve said back to him. "Argh! But WHERE on Earth?!" "In Station Square you moron." Chris said to him blankly. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!" Shadow yelled at Chris. Chris looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "A moron." "ARGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! NO ONE CALLS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG A MORON!!!!!!!" then Shadow lunges after her and grabs the collar of a now frightened Chris by the collar on her T-shirt and looks like he is ready to REALLY hurt her when . . . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" Eve was screaming REALLY loud. Then Shadow stops what he is doing to stare at her wide eyed. "What IS her problem?" "Beats me." Chris said from Shadows arm dangling in the air. *bugle music* (Apple & Tootsie- "Duh Duh Duh DUH!!!!!) *Sonic appears* "Never fear! Sonic the Hedgehog is here!" Sonic looks around triumphantly. Then when Shadow spots him he slams Chris down on her butt when Sonic finally finds the problem . . 'now what's Sonic the stupid blue hedgehog doing here? . . . .' "SHADOW?!?!?!?!? We thought you were dead!" Sonic yelled in surprise. "Well . . . .I was dead . . ." said Shadow. "Oh . . . .then how are you alive now?" asked a puzzled Sonic. "Well . . . .I . . . DON'T . . . KNOW!" Shadow yelled very loud in Sonic's face mad at him for interrupting him when he was going to get his revenge on Chris. "Ok, ok don't yell. Please you spook me when you do that . . . . really."Sonic said now also starting to panic a little. Not much but a little. Eve and Chris was wondering what they were talking about. "He was dead? How can you be dead while standing right in front of us?" Eve asked Chris dumbfounded. "Well Eve, I don't really know, but these two are weird." so as Chris and Eve were walking off Shadow starts to go walk deep into a forest. "Hey Shadow where ya going?" Sonic asked. "Some were quite so I can clear my head . . ." So Shadow is walking along looking for a good place to sit very deep in the forest. 'I wonder why I came back . . . .it would have been nice if I wasn't alone again . . .I just miss Maria . . .' So when he finally finds a good spot to sit he finds a shiny object on the ground . . .'What in the world is that? . . .Oh well I'll just sit here until I feel better . . . .' then after a while he went over to the shiny thing and dug it out which now seems to be a sapphire. Then the ground started to shake but then suddenly it stopped. Then it started shaking again and a huge bird flew into the air! It was white with sea foam colored strips also shrouded in a blue colored aura. It then howled a mighty screech and then dove for the shiny sapphire. Shadow then ran to the biggest tree as far away from that thing as he could want to go while still being able to see it. "I shall have my sapphires for I am the mighty Blizzard Phoenix! Mwahahahahaha! You shall pay black hedgehog!" Then the big bird flew off high into the sky while Shadow panted heavily behind a huge tree. "What is that thing? . . .Well I better tell Sonic about this one. . . .even though I don't really want to . . . . . I hate to say it but I don't think I can do this alone . . ." So he put the big sapphire in a bag and then started to walk off towards Station Square to tell Sonic. . . .but first he was going to find the rest of these sapphires first. He saw the other 7 fall around at random spots in Sation Square so that was were he was headed.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"Hey Chris look at all the pretty shiny things fall from the sky!" "Yeah very nice Eve I-" then one of the Sapphires falls on top of Chris's head knocking her unconscious. "EEEKKKKKKKKK!! . . . . .Oooooo!!! what a pretty gem! I'll take it home and put it on one of my chains that the gem fell off of!" So she dragged Chris over to her house while she looked for the perfect chain to put her so called "gem" on. "Oooo!!!! this one is perfect! This silver chain goes great with it's blue color!" so then she put the "gem" necklace on and danced around the room in glee while Chris lay on the couch still unconscious. "Wow it looks so great! It goes wonderfully with my green coat!" So while Eve is doing that Shadow has found seven out of the eight sapphires. For some reason every time he gets near one it falls directly on his head. Some times it hits him so hard it knocks him unconscious. So he is walking around looking for the next one while Eve is now calming down. "I just can't believe my luck for finding this gem . . ." *Moan* ". . . .That isn't a gem it's a sapphire you dolt . . . .*moan* . . . my head really hurts." Chris said as she sat up on the couch holding her head. "It's a sapphire? Wow! I'm going to go outside and show off my new sapphire!" So she ran out side and then started to hop along. ............................................................................ ...................................... Apple- "Ahhh! So I guess that was an Ok chapter . . ." Amy- "Mmmm.... um am I in this some were?" Apple- "WHAT NOW YOU'RE HERE!! DIE!!!" *big lightning bolt fries Amy* Amy-" Ouch . . .that hurt." Apple- "NOW GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" Tootsie- *walking in from the kitchen eating M&M's* "Who was that?" *munch* Apple- "Oh, just another one of the characters coming in here." Tootsie- *munch* "Who?" Apple- "Oh, just Amy Rose..." Tootsie- *sprays M&M bits everywhere* "AND YOU KICKED HER OUT?!?!?! I wanted to talk to her!!!!" Apple- "Tootsie, that's gross, and why did you want to talk to her?" Tootsie - "I want to know the REAL reason she is in love with Sonic. I want to set those two up! ^-^" *munch* Apple- "You truly are weird, you know that?" Tootsie- "Yup! ^-^" *munch* Apple- *sweatdrop(which will now be symbolized like this- o.o;)* "Well anyway, Read and Reveiw! Good Night!" ............................................................................ ...................................... 


	3. What?

Chapter 3- Sonic and Co.  
  
Tootsie- "I come up with the titles! ^-^" Apple- "So? I write the chapters." Tootsie- "Ummm... But I'm your beta reader!!! AND I wrote chapter 1!" Apple- "Well I wrote the rest!" Tootsie- "You have bad grammar! If it wasn't for me you would have some of the worst stories ever!" Apple- "Fine. We are both equal." Tootsie- "Thank you. ^-^"  
  
Disclaimer- Apple- "We have to do this AGAIN?!?!" Tootsie- "Yup. Someone's weird idea." Apple- Well I don't like this idea of theirs." Tootsie- "Neither do I but we have to." Apple- "Listen to me peeps! This is the last time I'm putting this here so... I DON'T OWN SONIC!!!!!!! Thank You." Tootsie- *is scared by Apple*  
  
Mean while . . . .  
  
We see Shadow running along (Apple- "To us it looks as if he is skating." Tootsie- "Ummm... He IS skating..." Apple - "Really? Cool.") down the street doing tricks and he gets so into this he doesn't notice someone in his path and bumps into Tails at a very high speed knocking Tails on the ground. "Ouch . . . that hurt . . . SHADOW!?!?!?!? . . . . Is it really is you!?!?" Tails said excitedly. "Yeah but. . .Um . . .who are you?" Shadow asked confused. "You don't recognize me? It's me Tails!" Tails started to get confused. "No you aren't Tails . . . . Tails was shorter and sounded like a girl . . .Well who ever you are do you know were Sonic the stupid blue hedgehog is?" Shadow asked still confused because this average height for a fox that DOES NOT sound like a girl knows his name and he has two tails... weird. "Oh he's at Amy's house, and he isn't stupid! And I did not sound like a girl!" Tails responded. "Thanks and um . . . do you know were Amy's house is? Because I have no idea . . . ." Shadow said. "Sure I know were it is. I'll take you there. Besides I can't wait 'till every one finds out that you're alive!" so they go along and arrive at Amy's house while near by a certain someone is flying towards Amy's house by the end of a chain being pulled by a gem of some sort with a high pitched scream. So after they come into the house and him and Tails sit down on the couch. "Wow you're really here . . .it's been a year since you died . . ." Amy said. "What do you mean a year?!?!? I was only in the black void for thirty minutes then came back to Earth. How could I have possibly have been gone for a year!?!?!?!?!" Shadow asked a little panicked. "Well . . . . .you could have slept in that void for a year . . . " proposed Tails. "How could I have been asleep for that long?!?!? I don't need to sleep! I'm the ultimate lifeform!!!" Shadow yelled. "But you were asleep for fifty years once." Tails said "I was not asleep! I was cryogenically frozen!" Shadow snaps back. "Well you were still asleep." Tails pointed out. "No! I was frozen! Being frozen and sleeping are two entirely different things!" As Shadow says this and crosses his arms Eve comes flying through the door hitting Shadow on the head very hard knocking both Eve and Shadow unconscious which knocks the bag he was holding out of his hand making one of the sapphires to fall out. Then suddenly Chris comes barging in panting heavily. "There . . .you . . . are . . . .Eve . . ." Chris said exhausted. "Oh hi Chris . . .Eve broke through my door. . . ." Amy said , talking to Chris. So they all sat on the couch, except Shadow and Eve of course, while Shadow and Eve are unconscious the sapphire is still tugging towards the bag that fell on the floor. So Tails gets up and un hooks the sapphire and then puts it in the bag while he takes them over to his lab and examine's them. While he is examining them the others walk over to his lab carrying Shadow and Eve to see what Tails is up to(Apple- "I bet that sure took forever..." Tootsie- "uh... maybe but how in the world did Tails find stuff on those things so fast? No one can just conjure of some thing in just a second can they? Apple- "well in our realm anything is possible!"). Then Tails goes over to them and starts telling them what he found out about the sapphires as soon as they got close enough. "Hey you guys I found out some very interesting stuff about these sapphires I found in Shadow's bag." Tails announced. "Well . . . . what did you find out?" Sonic asked. "Well as a matter of fact these sapphires have a very powerful energy signal. That when you put all of them around you in a perfect octagon . . . . ." while Tails continued babbling Shadow wakes up and the sapphires happens to be on the table next to him . . . . *moan*". . . .My head hurts . . ." so now thinking the bag with ALL of the sapphires in it was ice put it on his head. *flash* "Will make you more powerful . . . .even past the normal abilities you gain in your super form . . ." finished Tails as him and every one else noticed that Shadow went super and that the bag of sapphires was on his head. Now that Shadow felt completely energized "WHAT?!?!?!" Shadow said yelling in confusion as he stood up putting the bag back on the table. "Um . . . .Shadow . . . . look in a mirror . . . ." stammered Sonic. "Why?" Shadow said grumpily. "Just look . . . .in a mirror." Sonic said again while starring wide-eyed at Shadow. So he did and . . . . "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN!!!!!!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs after he saw himself in a mirror near by and in doing so a spark flew and broke something. "Um . . . . I think that when you put the bag on your head the sapphires went in a perfect octagon around your head and made you go super . . . . ." Tails explained getting scarred. "Oh . . .I guess then . . .oh well. Do you know a way I can get out of this form?" Shadow asked. "Well according to my research I did on my computer . . . .the only thing that could get you out of your super form currently would be the . . . . .the . . . . ." stammered Tails going pale "The what?!?!?!?!?" Shadow said growing impatient "The Master Emerald . . . ." Tails mumbled going even paler. "Man . . . that means I'll never get out of this one . . . . ." Shadow said disappointedly shaking his head and as soon as he said that Tails sighed looking relieved that he didn't try to fry him when he said that. "I guess I'm going to be stuck like this for a long time." mumbled Shadow to himself. He wasn't all that thrilled to be stuck in his super form . . . .even though it does have it's many, many advantages. ............................................................................ ..................................... Apple- "Um. . . .I guess that wasn't all that bad." Rouge- "Yeah but I think it would be better if included me in it!" Apple- "Hey this is my private place now get out!" Rouge- "Nah. I rather like it here." Apple- "DIE!!!" *big lightning bolt fries Rouge* Rouge- "Am I seeing a pattern in this?" Apple- "Well maybe you are but GET OUT!!!" Rouge- "Fine you party pooper." Apple- "Ok so please review . . .I'm getting so tiered of this." ............................................................................ ...................................... 


End file.
